New Penn
New Penn, officially the State of New Penn (also known aso New Hell, Hellsylvania, and Acrivania), is a rogue military state in North America located in the Mid-Atlantic Region of the former United States of America. It is entirely located in what was once the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. It is bordered on the north by Penn State. History The Acri Brotherhood The Great Collapse hit Harrisburg hard. Rioting and looting gripped the city, and all basic services shut down. Street gangs took over much of the city, and the city's entire police force was massacred. One gang calling itself the Acri Brotherhood, led by Harrisburg native Daniel Acri, assaulted the Capitol Building on January 13, 2007, defeating the Pennsylvania National Guard skeleton group protecting it. After taking the Capitol Building, Acri learned Pennsylvania governor Ed Rendell was under guard at the Ronald Reagan Federal Building and Courthouse. Consolidating his power, Acri united many of the street gangs into the Brotherhood and formed a militia to take the building. After three days of seiging the National Guard and Secret Service at the building, Acri's forces broke through on January 16 and captured Governor Rendell. Daniel Acri then personally assassinated him, and declared himself the new ruler of Pennsylvania (now dubbed New Penn). State of Terror After seizing control of dowtown Harrisburg, Acri quickly purged the city of all resistance and moved to capture the surrrounding suburbs and towns. On January 23, 2007, Acri's forces took control of the New Cumberland Army Depot and on January 25, Harrisburg International Airport. In order to quell riots and establish authority, many of the area's residents were massacred. Forced labor was initiated to restore services like water and power, mainly for the benefit of Acri and his 'generals'. Farms outside the city were seized, and civilians forced to work them. Growth of New Penn went slowly after that, receiving large amounts of resistance from the general populace who did not want to be forced into conscription, sent to labor camps, or simply outright killed. Regardless, Acri's New Penn seized control of Mechanicsburg by February 4, Hersey by February 10, and Elizabethtown by February 19. Acri then set his sights toward Carlisle, PA and the Barracks and US Army War College there. Mostly abandoned when the United States government collapsed, the military installations were quickly overrun by the New Penn militia. Carlisle was completely captured by March 8. Bolstered by the new supplies captured at Carlisle, Acri turned his attention northeast to the Fort Indiantown Gap, a US Army National Guard training center and Pennsylvania National Guard headquarters. The seige began on March 21 and lasted for three weeks. Hampered by a lack of supplies and no support, the National Guard were finally defeated on April 12. In late April, New Penn pushed south into Adamas and York counties. The cities of York, Hanover, and Gettysburg, having heard about the atrocities committed by Acri's forces, banded together offering very heavy resistance. Acri, angered by the resistance being put up and wanting to make an example of them, ordered the entirety of all four cities razed and all of their residents slaughtered. York, Hanover, and Gettysburg were completely destroyed by the end May 5 in what was called the Cinco de Mayo Holocaust. The New Penn War On June 12, 2007 an Initiative road crew from Penn State working to restore the Pennsylvania Turnpike Route 76 went missing. On June 15, their bodies were found a few miles west of the town of Plainfield, having been gunned down. On June 16, a second Initiative crew making first contact with the town of Schlusser, north of Carlisle, came under heavy fire from what appeared to be a semi-organized military unit. Penn State Initiative Security Forces were sent into north Schlusser on July 18. Fighting quickly erupted with what would be revealed to be a militia group from a rogue state calling itself New Penn. Daniel Acri, the leader of New Penn, declared war on Penn State, proclaiming his sovereignty over all of Pennsylvania. Penn State then activated its entire military and advanced on the forces of New Penn. Rogue forces in Schlusser were easily defeated by July 21. Much stronger resistance was encountered outside Carlisle where New Penn had seized control of the Carlisle Barracks and the former US Army War College. As of June 22, early victories by Penn State have been overturned by a surge in reinforcements from Mechanicsburg and Harrisburg. Category:Nations